


A bionically spectacular date

by SuperYaoiCreep



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperYaoiCreep/pseuds/SuperYaoiCreep
Summary: A typical day after school between Adam and his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction on this site.  
> I do not own lab rats, if I did...(insert evil laughter) but my OC, Asharian, is all mine.

It is the last day at Mission Creek high school were our story begins with a teen couple sitting under an old oak tree talking about something spectacular "Adam?" a female voice said "Yes buttercup?" replied the said person. The couple was lovely indeed a sight to see,the boy aka Adam was a 6'4 tall drink of water with combed back to the side black hair,he also had a very handsome face that was particularly sculpted by gods(or engineered by a genius!) and a set of dark brown eyes matched with a smile that could make the glaciers melt.  
Adam's girlfriend,Asharian, was also a sight to see with a thick black mass of curly hair atop her head holded back away from her caramel colored face by a black head-ban showing off her glasses magnifying the chocolate brown eyes, and although most of her features were hidden by baggy clothing and a jacket given to her by Adam, trust and believe, Adam knows that the true beauty is just beneath (although he hasn't seen it yet! :D). The couple sat underneath the old oak tree with Asharian's back against the tree's bark feeding Adam chips as he rest his head on her lap. "I was just thinking that since our 2 year anniversary is coming up maybe we could do something special?" Asharian asks gently. "My Teacher said I am Special!" Adam says happily. "Honey not that type of special I was thinking more of the lines like dinner, a movie, maybe a sleepover." Asharian says trying to change the topic of the schools ability to care for their students feelings. "That's sounds great cookie when is it?" Asharian giggles at her boyfriend's nicknames for her and also the forgetfulness of him too. "Sweetheart it's on Friday so i figure we go to my house (she lives alone!) I cook up something, we watch a movie, then go to bed." She said dreamily already imagining it. But then a thought came to her "oh but honey are you sure that you don't have a bionic mission type of thingy going on?" She whispered to him bringing her face close to his. "Not that I know of." Adam replied looking in to Asharian's eyes, then he reached his hand up to her face to bring her closer to his face and kissed her, the kiss was short yet full of the love they had for one another.When their lips broke away Asharian smiled and slowly went to lean her back on the truck of the tree, when she felt the weight disappear of her lap. Asharian looked up only to see Adam coming down to sit on her lap knees on either side of her. Although they didn't say anything with their mouths their eyes were talking to each other how much they love one another. Adam put his arms around Asharian's neck and she put hers around Adam's waist. Adam brought his head down , Asharian leaned her head up meeting Adam half way their lips only centimeters apart, their breathing mingling together, slowly they bring their lips to meet. The kiss started off like the many they've done chaste and sweet until Adam's tongue touched Asharian's bottom lip were she gasped and Adam's wet muscle lets itself in and continues to get hotter and hotter until a phone ringing stops them, good thing to because they both looked like a hot mess; Adam with one hand up the back of Asharian's shirt while its twin is holding her waist also underneath her shirt with his face dug between the junction of her neck and shoulder, marking his girlfriend is his and his alone. Asharian looked no better, some how they maneuvered to laying on the ground where she had both hands sliding up and down on Adam;s strong back occasionally sliding all the way down to grab his tight ass. "It's yours Bull" gasped Asharian as she got a nip to a certain spot on her neck. "Busy, answer it." was the only reply she got. "Ok" Asharian said taking a hand out of Adam's shirt to slide it down to his back pocket and brought it up to her ear, luckily the one opposite to Adam and his "preoccupation". "Hello Adam's phone Asharian's speaking." She answered. "Hey Asharian" "Oh hi Chase" "I don't want to be rude but could you put Adam on the phone?" Asharian giggled "No problem, hold on a minute." "Okay" "Adam, honey Chase needs to take to you" Asharian said as Adam gave a hard suck to her neck, then detached his redden lips away from the caramel skin and sighed giving Asharian a shiver from the breath. Adam got off of his caramel delight and took his phone from the offered hand and walked to put a short distance between his beloved and himself. "Hello?" "Hey Adam we got a mission." "How long?" Adam asked. "About 2-3 days" was his reply 'damn on our anniversary' Adam thought. "why do you ask?" Chase asked over the phone. "It's me and Asharian's 2 year anniversary" Adam said sadly "Oh well the quicker we leave the sooner we'll be back." "Alright I'll take her home now be there soon." Said Adam then hung up then turned around to his girlfriend who was packing up their stuff. 'She knows me so well' thought Adam walking over to her. "Mission?" she said "yep i'm going to take you home first though." Adam replied picking up his backpack and Asharian's "Such a gentleman" giggled out Asharian. "Hop on caramel pop" Adam said with a big smile showing off his pearly whites. Adam's smile got bigger if possible when Asharian climbs on his back, once Adam was sure his girl was holding on tight enough then took off running, luckily Asharian doesn't live that far from the school in fact she live 10 minutes from the Davenport house. "Are you sure can't come in just for a min-'' Asharian happily yet rudely interrupted by a pair of firm, hot lips being pushed up against hers. Asharian could feel the raw emotion of love and devotion that Adam felt for her and she gave it back with equal force all to soon Adam ended the heart filled kiss and wrapped his arms around Asharian's waist then looks down into her eyes. "How long honey?" asks Asharian "Chase said 2-3 days" Adam replied sadly, Asharian grabbed his face with her hands to give him a gentle kiss on the lips and looked up "I'll be here, so come home safe" she said with a smile. The couple hugged and kissed each other goodbye then Adam ran home with the thought of his caramel delight on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Lab rats series about my oc, Asharian, and her relationship with Adam.  
> Reviews please, I love comments. They make me work harder.  
> You may have seen this on my Deviantart my name on there is also SuperYaoiCreep.


End file.
